1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device and an electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, an imaging device, a memory device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device refers to an element, a circuit, a device, or the like that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. An example of the semiconductor device is a semiconductor element such as a transistor or a diode. Another example of the semiconductor device is a circuit including a semiconductor element. Another example of the semiconductor device is a device provided with a circuit including a semiconductor element.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following semiconductor devices have attracted attention: a semiconductor device that is capable of retaining data using a transistor including an oxide semiconductor (OS) in a semiconductor layer (hereinafter referred to as an OS transistor); and a semiconductor device that is capable of retaining data using an OS transistor and a transistor including silicon (Si) in a semiconductor layer (hereinafter referred to as a Si transistor) in combination (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).